Changing Fate
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: Dean and Piper have been happily married for ten years, Sam and Prue have been happily married for 8 years. What happens when a visitor comes from the future as Dean takes a unwanted tour of the future? What will he find and can he change the fate of a loved one? He's sure gonna try. Warning: SPANKING in some chapters.


Changing fate.

/Story summary: Dean and Piper have been married for 10 years. Dean and Sam still go on hunts all the time but now they both have a home to go to. Sam is married to Prue he and Prue have a daughter together. Also I stole Cordelia from the show Angel. I'm going to pretend like she is the daughter of Piper and Dean and that Chris is her twin brother. I may one of them come from the future later on but for now when they are mentioned picture them at about 12 maybe? /

Chapter summary: Piper has known since the first week she met Dean that he was a hunter, however she never told him her little secret.

Chapter one: Piper's Secret is revealed.

Dean and Sam were on a case. A demon called demon of fear was using people's fears to kill them. The Winchesters located the demon not aware that the charmed ones were also doing the same.

Dean and Sam cornered the demon and then suddenly there was bright lights. Dean and Sam looked away cause it was so bright. When they looked again there stood three woman who threw vials at the demon then grabbed hands and started chanting.

Witches? Good Witches? Dean and Sam watched and were a little impressed as the demon blew up and was gone. Dean had a smirk on his face. Great. That was easy.

The sisters turned around now "You guys okay?" Prue turned and paled when she saw that it was Sam and Dean and not normal people. Dean lost his smile. His wife's sister was a witch? Sam had the same look now. Prue was his wife after all and now he was seriously confused. What the hell was going on here? He didn't hesistate to voice it either "What the hell is going on here/" he asked his wife.

Prue tried to keep the peace "Sam, I know your probably really confused but we can talk about later."

Then Phoebe and Piper turned around and Piper gasped and Dean couldn't have looked more shocked as "Piper?" he almost couldn't believe it as he met Piper's eyes. His Wife. It took him all of two seconds to put it all together. His Wife and her sisters were witches.

Sam was shocked too. "Whoa wait, there are three of you...that makes you the charmed ones..holy crap Dean your married to a charmed one. And I am too" he smirked a little. Not he wasn't still pissed about being lied to but this was getting interesting. The charmed ones were legends.

Dean gave him an annoyed look "A what?"

"A charmed ones. In the witch world there's a prophecy of three sisters. The charmed ones. They're the most powerful magically force in the world. They've saved millions of innocent people and killed hundreds of demons even the source of all evil." Sam said. Prue corrected him "um actually we haven't beat the source yet, We're trying to come up with a spell powerful enough to vanquish him."

Dean gave her a glare now "A spell? You do spells?" this he directed at Piper.

Piper crossed her arms trying to keep her composure "Yes, I'm a witch Dean. Spells are a part of it all. All those demons are gone now because we did a spell to vanquish them. "

"And when the hell were you gonna tell me that your a witch?" Dean demanded anger in his voice.

Piper tried to remain calm because she knew why he was upset. Partly because she was a witch but mostly because she hadn't told him. They'd been together for at least 10 years and had kids together in that time and not once had she let on to what she'd been doing behind his back.

"Your a hunter Dean, I wasn't ever gonna tell you. I was too scared that you'd think I was evil or something and not listen to me." Piper said honestly

"Um look we might wanna move this chat somewhere else guys. " This was from Phoebe.

Dean glared "FINE. But we are NOT done with this conversation." he said to Piper then headed out with Sam.

They stopped at a bar so that Dean could calm down and mellow out while having a few drinks. Sam didn't really need to mellow out. Yeah he was angry but unlike Dean he could have a talk with Prue without losing his temper. He wasn't too pleased with the lying but he had known for a while now that she was hiding something. It was nice to know that at least she was a good witch.

Piper was at her club also drinking because she was regretting her choice right now. She hated how she'd lied to him. Being a charmed one was a big secret and honestly she had been struggling with it for years wondering many times on how or weather or not to tell Dean. It looks like she made the wrong call. She wouldn't blame him if he hated her. But at the time she thought he was safer not knowing. That it was better for everyone if he didn't know of her dangerous life as a witch. So many times she almost died and a few times she had died and due to magic it was undone. She knew if Dean knew everything about what went on he would have freaked and would worry every time she left the house. Sorta the way she worried when he left on a case. But it was different. She didn't want him to know what that felt like, to worry insanely over weather your love was coming home or not. She had wanted him to think she was fine and not worry over her. As she was getting drunk she kept thinking about all the times she'd wanted to tell him...and all the times she's chosen not to.

Dean wasn't drunk but he was calmer now. Calm enough to talk to his wife. He headed home and found Prue there instead watching the kids. The kids were asleep so really Prue was only there in case they woke up. She told Dean Piper was at the bar.

He then headed over to the bar his wife owned and found her totally trashed. He had mixed feelings about the state she was in. He went over and didn't bother sitting down with her. She was drunk enough. "Okay, come on. Lets go." he picked her up from where she was sitting and she laughed a little and started talking nonsense something about if she died again and then something about being sorry. Dean carried her to the car and drove home then parked and carried her to bed so she could sleep off the booze.

The next morning she woke up her head hurt she was pretty surprised to find Dean in bed with her. She went down stairs and started on breakfast and got herself some orange juice after getting a cup of coffee. She hoped it would help her she also took some aspirin.

Dean came up behind her and pulled her into his arms needing to hold her and needing her to know that he wasn't furious anymore. No, he wasn't happy with her. But he also wasn't going to torture her for it. she'd made a mistake and had lied and kept her secret from him but she's done it because in her mind it was the right thing to do. He didn't doubt that for a second. His Piper wouldn't never do anything like this unless she thought he was better off not knowing. That was just how her mind worked and he accepted that and loved her for it.

No words needed to be spoken. They just held on for a moment and then he let her go so she could finish breakfast. He got busy making more coffee.

However there was one question on Dean's mind "What about the kids?" he asked

"What about them?" Piper asked back not getting it.

"Do they know? And do any of them have...ya know..abilities?" Dean asked

Piper finished up with the eggs and started on the bacon then said "They know and both have shown signs of having magic." she said.

"what power do they have?" Dean wanted to know.

"Chris is like Prue, he can move things with his mind. And Cordelia has premonitions like my sister Phoebe does. " Piper told him.

Chris and Cordelia were twins and had been born the first year Piper and Dean met. Part of the reason Dean married Piper was because of the kids. But he had actually fallen in love with her in the many years they had been married.

Pretty much the same thing was happening over at Sam's.

Both couples didn't fight about it and didn't hold it against each other.

It was done and now they would move on. At least now the brothers' knew.

Later that day Dean stopped in to see Cole the husband of Phoebe to see if he knew this and damn. Cole had known the whole time and wait a minute...Cole was a demon? That raised some red flags for Dean when Cole told him that. He went back home and called Sam telling him about how Cole was demon and that the charmed ones had let Cole live because he was trying to be good now and had even married Phoebe. Dean wasn't too sure where Piper's head could have been and Sam was thinking the same about Prue.

No matter what Cole was evil. Half demon. So what if he could pretend at being good for a while. Sooner or later he would start up again and they didn't need to have premonitions to know that.

The girls were being naive if they thought Cole was really gonna change completely. And Cole had been evil for over 100 years. Probably had a really high victim count too. Why had the witches even given him a chance? They should have vanquished him.

Dean talked to Piper about it and she refused to discuss vanquishing Cole.

Dean didn't understand why Cole trying to change somehow excused all the people he had killed over the years. Was it just because Phoebe was in love with Cole? Cole seemed to really love Phoebe but that didn't mean that love would stop him from turning evil again.

Sam had the same talk with Prue who refused to talk about it at first and then Sam made it clear that they were gonna talk about it weather she liked it or not and then she admitted that Phoebe had lied to them about having vanquished Cole and only later came clean and Cole had proved to them that he was trying to change and that he would never do anything to hurt Phoebe.

Well great Sam thought. He wouldn't hurt Phoebe. That didn't mean he wouldn't someday try to hurt Piper or Prue.

Sam was on edge about it and decided that maybe he and Dean needed to take care of this since the girls couldn't seem to understand.

Later that week the charmed ones left many times to follow leads on the Source and soon it led them to Cole.

Dean and Sam trailed the sisters wanting to make sure they would be okay and they were a little surprised when the girls ended up at Cole's house but reacted fast when it suddenly got noisy.

They ran in and took the stairs then broke the door down in time to see Piper fly into the wall and Prue got stabbed with a knife. Phoebe came out of the bathroom where she had just got done throwing up because she was sick at the realization that her husband was the new source. Dean was helping Piper up and Sam helped Prue up checking the knife wound but she shrugged him off and took Phoebe's hand and Piper took Phoebe's other hand and together they started to chant the spell. Cole told Phoebe he would always love her and then he blew up and there was nothing left but a scorch mark on the floor.

Phoebe cried and Sam carried Prue out to the car and rushed her to the hospital. Piper, Phoebe and Dean followed just to be sure Prue was okay.

Prue was okay and after getting stitches she was allowed to go home with Sam.

Despite the doctor's orders Prue lifted her daughter the second she was in the house and gave her a big hug. Sam didn't let Prue hold Lily for too long. He took her himself and had Prue go lay down. After getting a kiss from Sam and kissing Lily on the nose Prue went to lay down.

Now home with Piper Dean wanted her to go lay down too because she was a little banged up and he didn't like that. He kissed her and rubbed her stomach and though she assured him that she was fine he had her go lay down just to be sure.

Dean took care of the kids as Piper got some rest unaware that tomorrow would bring something totally new and out of their league.

TBC...

Next time: A portal is opened and a woman falls out of it finding herself in the past she is shocked to find that she is not only in the past but that this could be a chance to save herself...but she's not the only one who went through the portal...while she was sucked into the past Dean was sucked into the future..what's in store for him there?

Find out in the next chapter.

Technically this is a three way cross over. Charmed, SPN and Angel but I can only list two shows so I will list it as charmed and SPN but also it will have Angel and the gang too and of course Cordelia is Dean's daughter as I said before. This is gonna be around season 2 of Angel. Season 3 of Charmed and Season 4 of SPN but nothing from the show happens really cause this is a AU.


End file.
